


This Disease Is Called Love

by mksasgf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksasgf/pseuds/mksasgf
Summary: this is my new story! I really hope you guys are patient with it since i have school and want to write long chapters for you guys!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction: The New Mage

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new story! I really hope you guys are patient with it since i have school and want to write long chapters for you guys!

"Come on, Lucy! Hurry up!", Natsu yelled from the bedroom.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how many times we've been late for jobs because you have taken too long to decide which underwear looks the best?", Happy laughed and Natsu giggled along with him.

"Shut it, cat! I'm almost done anyways!", Lucy yelled from the bathroom.

She came out to reveal she wore the same thing as she always did. Her blue, white, and gold lined off shoulder crop top and brown skirt with her hair in pigtails.

"All that climbing through your window for you to look the same as you always do.", Happy sighed.

"You climb in through the window regardless!", Lucy huffed at the blue exceed.

She tried to check herself out in her mirror again but Natsu grabbed her and jumped out the window. Lucy was a little startled but not surprised, since this seemed like a regular day at the guild. However, today would introduce a new problem that they had never faced before.

"Hey Mira! Any good jobs on the board?", Natsu asked Mirajane as they sat down at the bar.

"Wish there was, but all there is are the low level jobs with small rewards. Not a very impressionable board since we have a new mage joining us today."

"Wait, we have another mage joining? What kind of magic do they use?", Happy asked.

"He used ice magic, but it's not exactly like Gray's from what he's described. Name is Invel, no last name. Probably a runaway, just like you, Lucy.", Mira said.

"I mean, I kind of feel bad for him. I know what it's like to not have anyone to go to. But, I found a home and a family here at Fairy Tail, and I hope he will, too. So let's give him a warm welcome!", Lucy said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

As soon as their conversation finished, a tall figure walked through the door. You could tell by the way he looked that he was an ice wizard. They assumed that it was the new guy.

He was tall, wore glasses and a long blue robe. He had striking light blue hair that was tied partly in a ponytail in the front of his face. They all went over to greet him.

"Hi there! You must be Invel right?", Lucy asked him.

"Yes, yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. You must be Lucy Heartfilia if I'm not mistaken?"

"You are correct. How did you know?"

"I hear all about you and every member of Fairy Tail in Sorcerer's Weekly, you guys are like celebrities!", He said with a hint of fanboy in the voice.

"Glad to hear it! Anyways, I would love to hear more about you! After all, we are going to be in the same guild, and we treat everyone here like family!"

Natsu and Happy had left for a little to do their own thing while Invel and Lucy were left alone at the bar.

"So, tell me a bit about how your magic works. I hear it's ice magic but not quite like the other ice magic we have in our guild.", Lucy looked at him a little curious.

"Ah, yes, I know what you mean. Gray has a magic known as ice make, which can create objects out of ice. My magic turns objects into ice rather than make them."

"Oh I see, that's really cool!"

"Really? I don't think it's as cool as you're making it seem..", He was a little shy about it. "It really isn't as cool as Gray's magic."

"I think it's great! I've been meaning to ask you, are you a runway? I really hope it's not rude of me to ask."

"No, it's alright. Yes I have run away from home. It's sort of silly since I'm 22 years old, but I just couldn't stay with my parents any longer."

"I completely get it. I also ran away from home many years ago. My mother died when I was young and my father was extremely controlling. May I ask why you ran away?"

"They were just way too obsessed with my future, I'm old enough to make my own decisions y'know? I'm a powerful wizard and so I wanted to make a profession out of it. However they didn't like the idea and told me I needed to get a real job. They just didn't understand."

"Do you think they'll be looking for you?"

"No, I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Well, me and my team have a job to go on pretty soon. I better go and meet up with them since they're probably all really to go.", Lucy started to get up and he stopped her.

"Hey, do you think we could meet up again when you're done with your job today?" Invel asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"No not like a date. I've just taken a liking to you and would love to know more about you. But, I suggest getting dressed up for the occasion considering I hope it'll be somewhere nice."

Lucy headed out from the guild and met up with Natsu at her place again. Of course he was waiting there for her as always but she still huffed at the sight of them making a mess of the place. 

"Hey, Lucy! What took you so long?", Natsu and Happy asked her in unison.

"Good question, none of your business! I have a better question, I know you came through the window again, so why the hell don't you use the door?"

"Come on, it's so much work to go through the building. It's so much easier to just fly through the window." Happy said.

"I could've sworn I locked that window before we left.."

"Anyways, seriously are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."


	2. The "Not a Date" Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't have homework today so was able to write a chapter hoping to leave you on a little cliffhanger

Lucy had returned from her job with Natsu and Gray and was getting ready for her meet up with Invel. He said it wasn't a date, but also told her to dress nice, so Lucy was a bit torn on what to wear. Something nice and casual, or something nice and formal? She ended up putting on a cute blue and white dress with long off shoulder ruffle sleeves and put her hair into half up half down pigtails. Invel said to meet up at the guild hall so that's where Lucy went. When she walked in, he was wearing a black blazer with black slacks and a baby blue blouse. As soon as he saw her he walked over to her.

"Hey, Lucy. You look really nice.", the compliment made her blush a little.

"So do you. Where are we going on this fine evening?"

"One of my family's restaurants right here in Magnolia. It's quite nice and I know that we'll get a discount."

"Your family's? Are you sure the workers won't recognize you and tell your parents that you're here?", she showed concern in her voice,

He smirked a bit, "No, like I said earlier today, it won't be a problem. I inherited all the family businesses awhile ago and the workers can't do anything that is out of my command."

"Okay, well, I guess that's a relief. Should we get going?"

"Of course. Let's walk there since it's quite close."

* * *

Once they arrived there the workers recognized and greeted Invel.

"Good evening, Mr.Yura, what brings you here today?", one of the workers asked him.

"Hello, Mary. Table for two please. I've come for a nice dinner with a friend.", He glanced over to Lucy and she smiled at the waitress.

"Right this way.", Mary guided them to a private table in the far back of the restaurant.

They ordered their drinks and food and started talking.

"Yura.. so that's your last name. It feels familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before."

"I suspected that might be the case. Well, since we're talking about us, my family actually did know yours. They did business together and our fathers were good friends."

Lucy was surprised at the comment,"Oh, So that's where I recognize your name! You said our fathers were good friends?"

"Yes, that is correct. Your father and my father always had business meetings together. They had made a promise t that my father had recently told me about, it was actually one of the reasons I decided to leave home."

"I had no idea. Was that promise really something worth leaving home for?"

"It wasn't much about the promise for me, but more so about the mission that it could lead me to."

"Did that so called mission lead you to Magnolia?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did. And I'm so glad, because of that I was able to come here and meet you." Lucy blushed at his statement.

"Oh come on, I thought you said this wasn't a date?"

"I may have omitted the truth a bit." He smirked.

She gaped at him still with a smile on her face.

"Are you mad?" He asked with a hint of nervousness.

"No, of course I'm not mad. I just found it a bit funny is all."

"That's a relief. Do you think we can go on another "not date"?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Nope. Just said it's not a date." He smiled and winked.

"Well, then I accept."

"Great. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

> _"Is it going according to plan?"_
> 
> _"Why wouldn't it be?"_
> 
> _"Don't forget to fulfill the mission while you're at that."_
> 
> _"Of course I will. After all me going out and doing this is the mission."_

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think so far? i'm really trying to make every chapter of this entertaining rather than some half assed story! I know that this first chapter is short but it's just a kickstart for the story! :)


End file.
